Accidents
by Naoto Love
Summary: Accidents aren't always a bad thing, like if a celebration were to occur with alcohol and the next thing you know you wake up in bed with a close friend, happy accidents help people make choices like which harem member to pick. (Bad summary I know, just give it a chance?) Warning; Rated M for a reason, Lemony goodness, with underage drinking. Don't like, don't read. One-Shot :3


**Hey my fellow fanfiction readers, here I am with yet another fanfiction, this time on Rosario+Vampire, and with the pairing TsukuneXMizore! I do hope you enjoy, and I love feedback, so leave a review too! This isn't my first time using this pairing, but it is the first one on my page as of now.**

**(Sorry if my writing is rusty or just not great, don't usually write lemons is all)**

**My first lemony one-shot fanfiction.**

**Unnecessary disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, nor would I want to for I would just foop it up somehow.**

**(Though I would love to own either Mizore or Tsukune, mostly Mizore)**

**Lettuce begin;**

**__****RVRVRV**

**Tsukune POV**

The brunette opened his heavy eyelids, seeing the white of the ceiling above him. As he began to move his head to the side, he felt a sudden ache in his brain. _Ahhh, what happened last night... _He couldn't recall anything after meeting up at the newspaper club room. He could taste alcohol in his throat. He blinks a few times, as he began to regain feeling to his body.

Once he was finally fully awake, he looked down at a pressure he felt on his chest. The former ghoul saw a purple head of hair, and a pale hand and arm wrapped over his upper abdomen.

_Mizore?_

The creation vampire attempted to move out from under the snow girl, but felt something restricting his leg and waste movement. It was at that moment he realized he wasn't wearing any clothes, and could assume the same for the woman laying next to him. _Is that a bite mark on her neck...? __What the hell happened last night?_ He thought with a bit more of a panic.

Then the memories of the night before began to pile in.

* * *

_The night before;_

"C'mon Tsukune!" The succubus' voice got the brunette's attention, as she lead him to the familiar club room. "Did you hear, Gin brought some alcohol to 'liven up' the place," Yukari's voice came from behind them.

"Oh no, aren't we underage?" The silverette asked cutely. The red eyed boy was about to agree with her, but the sound of the door opening cut him off.

"Welcome to the celebration for victory against Alucard!" The werewolf yelled with a smile. _I didn't expect Gin to be hear, since he graduated last year. But It's I won't be the only guy here. _Tsukune sighed, walking into a well decorated room barely recognizable as the club room they all are familiar with.

The room was cold, and full of ice sculptures, candles, stereos, and a large banner that read; 'We beat Alucard!'.

And, of course, the alcohol fountain in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Gin, isn't alcohol a bit overkill?" Moka asked the werewolf as the rest of the group ran inside to celebrate. "Oh? Don't tell me you can't handle your drink?" This caused the vampire to blush slightly, not answering she followed her friends into the party.

After they all had quite a few drinks, other than Moka who was scared to drink any, it was safe to say that most of them were drunk.

"Aye, Gin, I forgot to ask what're you doin' here? Y'know since you graduated already," Tsukune asked, taking a seat in front of the werewolf. "What? And miss the one chance to throw a party for my favorite people?" He laughed, taking another sip of his drink. _Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense. _

After a few minutes conversing with Gin, the brunette felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. "Want to dance, my love?" a just barely steady voice asked, turning around he saw the owner was his favorite snow bunny. _Did I really just mentally call her that... _"Oh, of course I would," He smiled warmly.

It took a lot more than he thought it would to stand, but he managed to do it anyway.

Naturally, as they approached the dance floor a slow dance song came on. "Hehe, it's like it knew we were co-" The purplette began, but was interrupted by a soft, warm pair of lips.

At first she was shocked at the suddenness of the action, but kissed back once she was able to grasp the situation.

After a full minute of passionate and rather deep kissing, they separated, still connected by a thin string of saliva. "Let's get outta here?" Tsukune whispered seductively, causing Mizore to blush deeply. At a loss for words, she just barely let out a nod as response, and was led out of the building.

"Tsukune, where are we going?"

"I was thinking my place."

"R-really!?"

"Yep, unless you-"

"No! I mean, I'd love to go to your place!"

The two then practically ran to the boys dorm, stopping for the occasional kiss, or drop of a piece of clothing,

Once approaching the door to his room, Mizore was pinned to it on her back, being kissed deeply against the oak. She had lost her jacket along the way, and was left wearing her tank-top, and her shoes were somewhere along the way up the staircase.

The creation vampire on the other hand has lost his jacket and his belt somewhere on the campus, but neither of them seemed to care all that much.

"Maybe. Wait until. We're inside the. room," She managed to say in between meetings between their lips. The former ghoul simply responded by opening the door, and wrapping a hand around her waste as to stop her from falling.

As they entered the room, Mizore was thrown onto the bed, as the brunette close the door, quietly so none of his neighbors would be awoke. (Not that they won't be awake soon enough .)

When Tsukune's red eyes met the Yuki-Onna, she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. As he approached the bed once more, he was able to remove his dress shirt, shoes, and pants before laying down next to his soon-to-be lover.

Before making any moves, he looked into her pale blue eyes and asked, "A-are you sure about this?" His 'nice guy' personality shining through what all the alcohol had done. Without hesitation, she nodded gently sure this is what she has wanted for a while, but now that it is happening she had to admit she had a nervous feeling in her stomach.

All her thoughts were brought to a halt by the now familiar pair of lips meeting hers, hands lingering around her back, eventually meeting the bra strap.

He then immediately unhooked her bra, revealing her flawless, pale C-cupped breasts.

The former ghoul's mouth began wondering down to the crook of her neck, searching for her soft spot. Once finding that special plot of skin, he earned a few moans of pleasure from his Yuki-Onna.

Taking that as a good sign, he placed his left hand on her left breast, his thumb and index finger lingering around her light pink nipple, once locating it giving a slight pinch, once again hearing a high moan from his snow bunny.

After half a minute of licking, and kissing her neck, he slowly began to sink his teeth into her, no too hard but just enough to leave a mark.

His mark.

The brunette didn't know why he felt the urge to leave the bite mark on her neck, it seemed out of his nature but, he just maybe wanted to let people know she was taken.

Even though he knew that he wouldn't remember this at all the next day.

The snow fairy seemed a bit shocked, or maybe just surprised at his sudden interest in marking her, but she definitely wasn't going to complain either. The former ghoul began tracing his right index finger around Mizore's entrance as if asking for permission.

Taking a steadily released moan as an answer, he began gently putting pressure on her clit, earning himself his new favorite sound from the snow fairy, an ever so lightly high pitched moan.

His member had been painfully large for a while now, but he was just in a teasing kind of mood.

"T-Tsukune, please," Mizore pleaded, the teasing of being so close yet so far eating at her.

"Please what?" He knew what she meant, but wanted to hear her say it. The tone of his voice almost sounded sadistic. "P-please, put yourself inside me," She pleaded once more, in between the moans. He switched the finger that has been massaging her clit to his thumb, now inserting his index and middle finger into her entrance.

The creation vampire knew that is what she meant by inserting himself, but to be fair, she wasn't at all as specific as she'd ought to be.

He felt the urge to capture her lips once more, and rose his head up to level with hers. He could see the lust in her eyes, and also the need as he pressed his lips to hers. Somehow her lollipop just now finding it's way out of her mouth, and into his.

The red eyed teen separated, smiling seductively tasting the delicious lollipop mixed with her saliva.

_She's waited long enough. _He thought to himself, removing his fingers from inside her, earning a whimper.

"You may feel some pain," He told the Yuki-Onna as he aimed his hardened piece at the others cavern. "Please, be gentle." She blushed a deep red. With a nod, the former ghoul thrusted into her, hearing a slight wince of pain as his snow bunny began to arch her back as she felt him approach her hymen.

She was surprisingly tight, not that Tsukune had anyone to compare her too though, she was a virgin after all.

He stared into her ocean blue eyes as the pain faded, making sure not to move a muscle, awaiting a nod that soon came.

He thrusted in further, now pushing through the others virginal membrane. "O-oh T-Tsukune!" She shouted out in a mixture of pain and pleasure feeling the virgin tissue break inside her.

Once hearing his name called out like that, he needed to capture the lips of the one who yelled it, so he did just that.

Just as he did with his length, he pressed his tongue against the teeth of the snow fairy asking permission for entry, which was soon granted by her opening the mouth allowing access.

His hands lingering all around her normally cold body, he began massaging her tongue, while at the same time exploring the unsurprisingly cold mouth of the girl beneath him.

After some amount of time, the brunette began nearing his limit. "M-Mizore I'm gonna-" He began, about to pull out from her, but was stopped by her legs wrapping around his waste. "M-me t-too, let's g-go together," She managed to force out.

"W-wait, you want me to... I-inside you?" He asked, knowing that even if she changed her mind, he was to close to stop now, so luckily she nodded immediately after.

The Yuki-Onna felt the creation vampire thrusting with more force as they both took the final amount of pleasure they could, as the couple climaxed almost in unison, shouting out each other's names almost loud enough for an entire concert of people to hear. Mizore tightening around the brunette's length, as he collapsed atop of his lover.

"Keep it down in there! I don't wanna hear your sexual desires!" The pair heard banging on the wall from his neighboring dorm, now blushing knowing the whole dorm probably heard them.

"Hehe, I love you Tsukune," Mizore told him closing her eyes, not expecting an answer,

At hearing this Tsukune froze, did he love Mizore too? _Of course ya do you idiot! _He answered his own question looking down at the pale girl beneath him.

"I-I think I love you too, Mizore," He admitted mainly to himself.

The sentence caused Mizore to open her eyes slightly in awe, with a smile growing on her face. She expected Tsukune to forget all this in the morning, and was happy he would thinking he might regret it.

After that thought, the two closed there eyes for the rest of the night.

* * *

Once he was able to recall all the events of the night before, he met two pale blue orbs glancing into his light red eyes.

"You're awake?" The girl's voice asked, still staring into his eyes. When he went to talk, he felt something in his mouth, it tasted sweet and cold, Mizore's lollipop.

"Yeah, I am," He smiled down at her, causing her to put her head back down to his chest. "You regret it, don't you?" She asked him, with a sound of sadness in her voice. "What? No, I wouldn't do something like that if I was just gonna regret it later," he told her, attempting to reassure her.

The Yuki-Onna looked up at him with hope filled eyes. "R-really?" She was honestly surprised to hear him say that.

"Of course really, Mizore... I told you I love you, didn't I?" He remembered, blush overcoming his face. "Yeah! But. I thought that was just because of the alcohol, because you never showed affection to me before, and plus alcohol does make people do regre-" Mizore began rambling, but was interrupted by a passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Mizore was once again shocked by his actions. "I;m showing you affection now, plus I wouldn't have marked you like I did if I didn't love you," He let out, not really meaning to say that last part.

"M-mark?" She looked down at where he had bit him the night before, just to see the teeth marks left in her skin, causing her to blush severely, for that reason, and the fact that the former ghoul just said he loved her, again.

"So this wasn't just an accident?"

"Well, it was a happy accident," the brunette told her truthfully. Though, he knew it would've happened sooner or later without the help of alcohol.

"That's good enough for me," Mizore snuggled in closer to Tsukune. "How about we just sleep in all day?" She asked, though even if he said no, she wouldn't budge off of him without great force. "I'd like that," He ran his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes once more.

"I love you, Tsukune."

"I love you to, Mi... My little snow bunny."

**RVRVRV**

**Hello readers, I do hope you enjoyed reading this One-shot/possibly longer if requested. Leave a review and/or a favorite if you enjoyed, or just feel like trash talking me on the stuff I did wrong. (Which is probably a lot, not to familiar on the whole lemon thing) **

**I always post a one-shot of some kind when I should be continuing another story, gosh I'm too hopeless.**

**I'll see some of you in my other stories, otherwise I bid thee fair well, and have a good night/morning/evening/Halloween/Christmas/Thanksgiving/whatever else there is that you could be reading this on.**

**Goodbai now! **


End file.
